Komodo Saturday
Komodo Saturday is a komodo dragon, the adopted brother of Zak Saturday, Fiskerton Saturday, and Zon Saturday, the adopted son of Drew Saturday and Doc Saturday, and a character in Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life. He made his first appearance in The Meeting. Biography Physical Appearance Chapters Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life= The Meeting. When Zak finds a girl knocked unconscious in the woods near his house and brings her home to his parents to help her. They take her to the infirmary and clean the blood and bandage the wounds on her arm and forehead, then leave her to rest. The next day, Doc and Drew tell him about a new cryptid they need to search for, but Zak didn't want to leave the girl alone at his house, so they transport her to the infirmary on their airship. While searching for the flashlight frog at night, Komodo stayed on track with it most of the time, more focused on eating it rather than researching it. When he gets close enough in his invisible form to bite it, Zak and Fiskerton unexpectedly run up from behind him and, since they couldn't see him since he was invisible, they tripped on him, rolled into some vines which triggered a boulder to fall, and they rolled all the way down the hill into the pond at the bottom, the boulder rolling behind them, almost crushing them flat until Doc stopped it and rolled it away. They got out of the pond, Komodo and Fiskerton shaking themselves dry, and followed Drew, who was tracking the flashlight frog. Once it stopped on top of a rock, Drew gave Zak the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu to use his powers on it. Zak made a connection with it. Komodo was still thinking about eating it, but Drew strictly told him no. Zak kept his connection with the flashlight frog so that his dad could measure the lumens on the flashlight frog's glow. After doing so, Zak felt pressured by both his parents regarding his powers and the flashlight frog didn't like it. More and more flashlight frogs appeared around the main one they were focused on and chased Komodo and his family. They ran away as fast as they could to the safety of their airship, breathing hard. When Zak went to check on the girl in the infirmary, Komodo and the rest of the family soon join him, finding the girl to be awake and holding her sword at Zak. Doc and Drew assure her that they weren't going to hurt her, and she seemed to believe them and sheathed her sword, but stayed hesitant as she climbed off of the bed, not taking her eyes off them once. Drew asked the girl her name. The girl seemed confused at first, but she introduced herself as Sarah Hollinger, and Doc and his family introduced themselves to her. Komodo had turned himself invisible, but Sarah still seemed to know where he was when he went over to her and she bent down to pet him while still invisible, which was unusual for him. Sarah explained to them about what happened to her, revealing that her mother is the Protector of America, which was why she was confused when Drew asked her her name was because she assumed that everyone knew her since her mother was famous, and she also explained a little bit about the powers that only she, her mother, and her brother have. She says her family should find her soon and ask Komodo and his family if she could stay with them until they do, to which they, of course, said yes. The Kur Stone, Part 1 The Kur Stone, Part 2 First Sword Fighting Lesson The Vengeance of Hibagon Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? Eevee Catastrophe The King of Kumari Kandam Van Rook’s Apprentice Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit The Owlman Feeds at Midnight The Swarm at the Edge of Space Black Monday Cryptid vs. Cryptid The Underworld Bride Ghost in the Machine Something in the Water Target: Fiskerton Once More the Nightmare Factory Appearances #The Meeting #The Kur Stone, Part 1 #The Kur Stone, Part 2 #First Sword Fighting Lesson #The Vengeance of Hibagon #Second Sword Fighting Lesson and Realization (mentioned) #The Ice Caverns of Ellef Ringnes #Guess Who’s Going to be Dinner? #Eevee Catastrophe #The King of Kumari Kandam #Van Rook’s Apprentice #Twelve Hundred Degrees Fahrenheit #The Owlman Feeds at Midnight #The Swarm at the Edge of Space #Black Monday #Cryptid vs. Cryptid #The Underworld Bride #Ghost in the Machine #Something in the Water #Target: Fiskerton #Once More the Nightmare Factory Relationships Family Zak Saturday= |-| Drew Saturday= |-| Doc Saturday= |-| Fiskerton Saturday= |-| Zon Saturday |-| Doyle Blackwell= Love Interests Friends Sarah Hollinger= Companions Enemies Argost= |-| Van Rook= |-| Munya= |-| Piecemeal Trivia *He is based on a character from The Secret Saturdays. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Non-Human characters Category:Saturday Family Category:Males Category:Cryptids Category:Animals Category:Zak Saturday's Immortal Love Life characters Category:Pets